


What Happens at Work Stays at Work

by dig_dug_dag



Series: Jon/Cersei Modern AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Cersei is Jon's new boss.





	What Happens at Work Stays at Work

"Jon, Mrs. Lannister is here to see you," Wylla, the pretty blonde secretary, said, shielding her headset microphone with her hand. Jon stood up, brushing out the wrinkles in his suit, and took a deep breath. "Good luck," the petite woman said as he passed, pushing her black-rimmed glasses up on her nose. He grew even more nervous.  
  
Things had been changing quickly at The Red Keep. The advertising firm had undergone a massive restructuring campaign. Most of the changes occurred on the management level, but the powers-that-be used the opportunity to smooth out any wrinkles they may have been facing, including most of Jon's friends. Last year, they had pushed for more benefits and fairer wages and threatened strike if they didn't get what they wanted. Now, they were all out of jobs. All but Jon, that was.  
  
His department had been given a new boss. His old boss, Stannis Baratheon, had been transferred to the North – they called it a "promotion" – and all of his supervisors had faced the ax. Mrs. Cersei Lannister had been transferred from the Lannisport offices to lead and everyone was fighting for a spot in the vacuum of middle management.  
  
Today would be Jon's first meeting with the new boss, and he was nervous. She'd already let a couple of the people go, and transferred a few others to less than savory departments in the organization. She had power and she wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
Jon cracked open the double doors to her office. It was a spacious corner room. During the time of Stannis Baratheon, all the furniture had been dark oak and forest green. Now, everything had been replaced with a more feminine feel: lighter pines and creamy upholstery on the furniture. The periwinkle crimson curtains had been tied open, giving a sumptuous view of downtown DC.  
  
The carpet was plush, squishing comfortably under his feet. And sitting behind the desk was his new boss: Mrs. Lannister.  
  
She was younger than Jon had expected: mid-forties, perhaps. Her blonde hair was tied back in a severe bun and shined in the light of the morning sun as it slanted in through the window. She wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and was scribbling furiously at a pad of paper on her desk.  
  
"Have a seat, Mr. Snow," his boss said. He sat down on one of the two chairs facing her expansive desk. It was covered in papers, all organized in neat piles. An expensive-looking silver laptop sat on one corner of the desk, closed, and Jon could hear a desktop humming below.  
  
A few awkward minutes passed as Jon waited. The room was filled with nothing but that quiet hum and the sound of Mrs. Lannister's pen scratch across the pad of paper. Jon studied his new boss in more detail. The first thing that struck him about her was her beauty. He had seen beautiful women before – he was married to one, after all – but her high cheekbones and full lips, and the deep line of cleavage that peaked above the scoop of her neck – marked her out as special. Her dark eyes, intent on whatever she was writing, were beautiful, surrounded by lush lashes and a perfect set of eyebrows. Jon was reminded of Sharon Stone. He was not reminded of any boss he had ever had in the past.  
  
At last, she put down her pen, took her glasses off, and looked up. "I am sorry to be so rude, but I have been terribly busy."  
  
"No, I understand," Jon said, trying to sound casual.  
  
As she reached across her desk to retrieve a file, she bent forward and Jon couldn't help it as his eyes slid down the top of her blouse. Her breasts were phenomenal, large and full, the same olive color as the rest of her skin.  
  
When he was able to pull his eyes from her plentiful bosom, she was staring at him, an amused look flashing through her dark eyes. Jon felt his cheeks grow hot and averted his gaze.  
  
"I've been looking over your file, Jon—do you mind if I call you Jon?"  
  
"Not at all," he said, still a little on edge from being caught staring lustfully at his new boss.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm pretty impressed by what I see here, but..." She paused, closing the file and staring at him. Her lips were full, painted a dusty rose. Her tongue appeared in the corner of her mouth as though she were thinking. Jon shivered. He felt a stirring in his pants and once again had to look away. He shouldn't be having such thoughts of his boss. "But I'm concerned with a couple of your actions in the past." The strike. "You could go far in this organization, Jon. Your degree and your resume, not to mention the successful projects you've worked on, all point to a promotion. But you seem a little... how do I say this? Politically naïve?"  
  
The way she described him, she may as well have been speaking with a child.  
  
"I do not regret my actions in the past," he said, but his voice came out harsher than he had expected.  
  
She nodded, then stood up from behind her desk. In heels, she was just a little shorter than Jon was. She walked around the desk to a cabinet along the side of the room, causing Jon to have to shift uncomfortably to keep from facing away from her. His eyes flashed quickly down her buxom body. Her cream blouse was tucked into a tight – yet still professional – tan skirt that hugged her hips and legs down to about her mid-thigh. Her legs were long and shapely, the flawless skin gleaming smooth like tangerine. Her delicate, tan sandals added even more definition.  
  
She poured herself a glass of water and turned, offering Jon one. Again, she caught him staring at her full ass. He was quicker to recover, however, shaking his head and offering a polite, "No thank you," even though his throat was parched and dry.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said and returned to the desk.  
  
Rather than seating herself behind it, though, she leaned up against it, crossing her legs casually at the ankles and sipping at her glass.  
  
She squinted at him, sizing him up. Jon felt like an animal at market. "I haven't decided what to do with you, Jon." She sighed. "But I have a pretty good idea..." Again, she tongued the corner of her mouth in thought.  
  
"W-what?" he asked, cursing himself as his voice broke.  
  
She just shook her head, a coy smile forming on her sexy lips. Her eyes flashed dangerously, then she masked them once again. Taking a deep breath, she was the composed business woman that had been scribbling as he entered. "I'm making my decision for assistant directors in the next few days. Wylla will be sending the announcements via e-mail."  
  
She returned to her seat. "You may go, Mr. Snow. Have a nice day."  
  
She didn't even wait for him to leave before she turned to her laptop and began clicking away at the keys.  
  


* * *

  
"What does your schedule look like around lunch time?" Cersei Lannister asked before Jon had a chance to say more than, "Hello." Her voice still had the power to quicken his pulse, even over the phone.  
  
"Nothing," he said dumbly.  
  
"Then I'd like you to join me for lunch. I have made us reservations at Sea Breeze. Meet me outside, quarter to one."  
  
"Sounds great," he said nervously before hanging up.  
  
He was five minutes early, not daring to upset the attractive supervisor. She was there, waiting for him.  
  
They exchanged pleasantries on the short walk to the expensive seafood restaurant. Sea Breeze, at lunchtime on the weekday, was filled with business men and women, busy talking on their power lunches. Jon and his boss fit right in, only she was absolutely beautiful. Jon caught their reflection in the paned glass and smiled. He felt like he complimented this woman fairly well. Young and athletic, his dark curly hair was still full and healthy, his bread was trimmed short. He'd been called handsome on more than a handful of occasions, and he felt confident that, were he single, he would have no problem getting a date on a Friday night.  
  
She raised a manicured eyebrow. "Jon, I've asked you here because I wanted to talk about the company. And your future."  
  
Her tone was neutral, her wild green eyes and face smooth and unreadable. His heart froze. He held his breath.  
  
"I have decided to promote you to deputy manager." Jon's eyes flared, his heart fluttered. "You'll be working right under me. You'll be in charge when I'm out of the office." Jon searched for words. "Unfortunately, this means that you won't be working as closely on the marketing projects. You'll have more of a supervisional role, but it means a promotion and a fairly large salary increase."  
  
"I—thank you, Mrs. Lannister..."  
  
"My name's Cersei." she shot back. "Call me Cersei. If we're going to be working so closely together" was there a slight smile there? "then I'd feel more comfortable if you addressed me by my first name."  
  
"Of course, Cersei." It sounded strange, coming off his tongue. When she said it, it sounded playful yet elegant, familiar yet mysterious. When he said it, it just sounded clumsy.  
  
"Shall we toast?" she asked, holding up her glass.  
  
"To the future of the Red Keep?" he said.  
  
"To us," she said in return, clinking her glass against his.

* * *

  
  
Jon crashed through the front door of their townhouse, barely able to contain his excitement at the recent promotion. He heard his wife puttering around in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them. Just as she always did.  
  
He stopped just inside the kitchen door, checking out his wife as she moved about the kitchen gracefully, singing and humming as she went. He shook his head, thinking once again how fortunate he was to have married such a beautiful woman. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, she looked stunning – granted, the t-shirt was small on her slender body, the jeans tight along her heart-shaped ass.  
  
Jon snuggled up against Sansa's back, embracing her from behind. Her frame was the perfect fit against him, and she cooed happily as he brushed her long red hair to the side and kissed her graceful white neck.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" she giggled, turning around in his arms.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. It infected his wife and soon, she too was smiling broadly, the mirth reflected in her large, green eyes. He brushed some more of the soft red hair from her eyes, tucking it gently over one of her elfin ears, and said, "I love you."  
  
He brought his lips to hers, their tongues entwining together in passion – more passion than they'd shared with each other lately. When Jon broke the kiss, Sansa was out of breath and slightly flushed. "What has gotten into you?" she said again.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I am married to the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the whole world!" She smirked at him, about to ask what else, but he spoke over her: "And I got a promotion today!"  
  
"AHHH!!!" she screamed, hugging all the air out of him. "That's wonderful, honey!"  
  
"Oh, baby, I love you so much! Now I can afford to buy you all the things that you've ever wanted. I can shower you with gifts like my queen deserves!"  
  
"Oh, stop," she said, unable to stop smiling. "You're so silly."  
  
"But first, we need to celebrate this promotion correctly."  
  
"Wha—" she began as he scooped her up into his arms and began to walk her to the bedroom. "Honey, dinner..."  
  
"Enough!" he commanded playfully. "We'll go out. But first..."  
  
In the bedroom, he tossed her onto the queen mattress, then jumped on top of her. "I love your gentle touch," she said to him sarcastically.  
  
He buried his head in her neck, menacing her with kisses. She giggled and laughed at first, hitting him lightly on the back to make him stop, but quickly, her laughter turned to sighs and gasps. She smelled fresh, her soft, slightly wavy hair smelled like berries. The sheets had just been washed, too, and the smell of the fabric softener mixed with the freshness of his wife.  
  
"Mmmm... everything smells so clean!" Jon said to his wife, pulling his lips from her neck at last.  
  
"Wednesday. Laundry day," Sansa said, pulling his face back down to her neck. "You started something. Now finish it, mister!"  
  
Jon laughed but did as he was told.  
  
They moved with familiarity as they undressed one another. Sansa had recently shaved, Jon found as he pulled off her jeans and ran a hand up along the smooth contours of her long legs. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a white bra and panties. Jon undressed, watching carefully as she popped the back clasp of her bra, freeing her beautiful breasts to his eyes. Sansa wasn't chesty like his new boss, but her mounds were wonderfully proportioned to her slender and athletic body: pale like the rest of her, capped with two pink nipples and a light dusting of freckles.  
  
Jon dropped his head to those beautiful peaks, sucking in the quickly hardening nips. "Uhhh..." Sansa gasped, closing her legs as she felt her pussy grow damp and excited. "God, that feels so good..." she sighed as he moved from one breast to the other.  
  
Too soon, Jon started his descent down to her honey pot. Kissing across her flat, toned stomach, he could already feel the heat radiating through her plain white panties. He licked once along the outside of her pussy, feeling the moist folds through the thin material. "Ohhhh!" his wife groaned. "Oh, Jon, yes!"  
  
He pulled at the hem of her underwear, slowly drawing the last piece of clothing on his wife's body. He loved the flawlessness of her skin, the soft definition of her hipbone, the smooth roll of her hip as it was uncovered.  
  
Pulling the panties the rest of the way off, he got a huge shock when his hungry eyes finally devoured her cunt: she'd done a little grooming down here! No, he corrected, not a little...  
  
The normally thick, auburn bush was nearly completely gone, trimmed back and shaved away but for a little patch sitting right above her engorged clit. Sansa giggled at his excitement, reaching down herself and brushed her fingers through the close-cropped stamp of fur. "You like it?" she asked innocently. "I thought you might. It's sooo sensitive." She giggled and ran her fingers down along the lips of her pussy, swollen and hairless. "And so soft. Feel for yourself."  
  
Jon reached his hand out, tracing the auburn pubic hair before slipping his fingers over her now smooth vagina. His wife sighed at the slight touch. Her bare lips were as soft as the inside of a baby's arm, or the spot behind a woman's ears. He ran his fingers along the folds of her vagina, then slid a finger into her wetness. "Ohhhh..." she gasped. She was incredibly aroused, he found, and had two fingers pushing in and out of her very quickly.  
  
"Oh, Jon! Yesss..."  
  
He lowered his mouth to her slit, running his tongue up through what was left of her auburn bush before snaking back down, across her clit. "Ngh!" she gasped each time he made contact with her sensitive nub. "Ngh! UH!" Jon sped up his ministrations, pumping her harder with his fingers as his tongue worked lightning over her clit.  
  
Sansa was in heaven. Her clit and pussy were on fire as her husband sucked and fingered away. Her shaven cunt was sending her to heights that she had never thought she could reach. She could feel everything that was happening. Her body was alive and everything felt good. Higher and higher she rose. She was close. She was so fucking close. "UH!! OH YESS!! KEV!!"  
  
Jon's fingers curled inside her slit, brushing across her g-spot. That's what did it. The opening of her cunt clamped down on her fingers. Jon sucked her clit into his mouth as waves of ecstasy washed across her body. "NGHHH!!!"  
  
Sansa was an animal as she came on Jon's face. She came harder than he could ever remember her cumming, her legs clamping around his head as her fingers ran wildly through his curly hair.  
  
"Oh, Jon..." she said at last, falling back on the bed limply. "Mmm... that was incredible."  
  
Jon ran his hand across her smooth pussy once again, stopping on the auburn patch. "I can't believe you did this," he said at last. "It's so sexy!"  
  
She laughed. "I'm glad you like it because I'm keeping it this way." She rolled over and kissed her husband on the lips.  
  
"No complaints from me," Jon said, delighted.  
  
"Now, let's celebrate your promotion."

* * *

The next day, Jon began the process of moving into his new office. It was twice as big as his last one, down the hall and closer to Cersei's. A note was taped to the door that morning, reading, "Please stop by my office around one. I have a few papers for you to sign to make your promotion official."  
  
When Jon walked over to his boss's office, however, Wylla was out to lunch. He knocked politely on the double doors and got no answer, although it did swing open a little bit.  
  
He peeked his head in. Empty, although he did hear the sound of a shower being shut off. Like all executives at The Red Keep, Cersei had a private bathroom and shower off her office, in case she was in a rush to a new meeting, or more unfortunately, had to work through the night.  
  
"Hello?" he called out, entering the room. The door clicked shut behind him.  
  
"Just one moment!" Cersei's muffled voice came from the bathroom.  
  
A moment later, the door opened and his boss stepped out wearing nothing but a small, wet towel around her voluptuous body. Her blonde hair was wet, the dampness causing it to grow wavy. The thin tan towel didn't do a very good job of covering her body, either. It was tucked between her large breasts, which stood up firm and round against her chest, and barely covered her full buttocks and the tops of her thighs. If she were to bend down, the towel wouldn't hide much.  
  
The young supervisor couldn't take his eyes of his boss. He didn't know where to look. Her feet were barefoot, her toes painted crimson, just like her fingernails. His pulse quickened, his hands began to sweat. He gulped, clearing his voice and apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'll come back later."  
  
"Don't be silly," she said, holding the towel across her breasts with one hand as she walked over to her desk. "This will only take a moment." She was completely unembarrassed by her state of undress. In fact, Jon thought to himself, she seemed to be teasing him, sashaying her hips as she walked more than Jon thought necessary.  
  
"Here, take these papers, read them over, and sign them." She handed him a sheaf of documents. "You can take them with you and give them to Wylla later."  
  
Was it his imagination, or did her fingers linger on his hand as she gave him the papers?  
  
"Oh, and Jon, I am planning a trip to Dorne this weekend. I am meeting a few business relations there. I want you to join me." She started back for the shower room. "Sorry for the short notice. I trust this is not a problem." It wasn't really a question. Fortunately, it wasn't really a problem.

"I'll have to speak with Sansa, but it should be okay."  
  
"Excellent!" she said, but there was little excitement in her voice. "Please shut the door on your way out."  
  
Jon gave the curvy woman one last look, then left.

* * *

"I'll miss you, I love you."  
  
Sansa and Jon said their goodbyes at the airport, kissing one last time before he was swept through the security gate and into the terminal.  
  
Cersei was there and it was interesting to watch the meeting between the two women. They were so different, he thought. His boss was all class, sophistication, and style. He could never imagine her doing unglamorous things like watching Friends on TV, or vacuuming or getting excited at a baseball game. Looking at his wife, it was easy for him to see her do all those things – not that she was any less attractive than Cersei. She was just more down-to-earth. She was the girl-next-door that any guy would feel comfortable around. She never intimidated others as Cersei did, nor would she try, even if she could.  
  
He was a little surprised that Cersei wasn't wearing a stylish business suit that he was so used to seeing her wear. She had dressed down for the flight, choosing a pair of dark, skin-tight designer jeans and an expensive-looking sweater tank top that pronounced her phenomenal chest.  
  
They talked about nothing substantial for the hour and a half long plane flight, but Cersei still made Jon feel uncomfortable. She would stare at him with those wild, green, intense eyes, as though she were reading his thoughts. And normally, his thoughts were centered around how attracted to her he was.

* * *

  
  
The meetings started practically as soon as they landed, and lasted late into the afternoon. When the last client had left, Cersei turned to Jon and said, "I'm famished. Would you like to grab dinner with me?"  
  
They agreed to meet in the hotel lobby in forty-five minutes. "And Jon... look nice."  
  
Jon was exhausted. Were it not for his groaning stomach, he probably would have passed on dinner and gone to bed. But it was only 7, after all. He called Sansa and talked to her a few minutes before going to bed.  
  
"Miss you," she said before they hung up.  
  
"I miss you, too. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
He showered, shaved – a force of habit – and dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white oxford, forgoing a tie. It was his own little rebellion, he thought to himself as he made his way to the elevators.  
  
Cersei was waiting for him, of course. And tonight, she was more stunning than he'd ever seen her. She wore a small, maroon cocktail dress that clung to her curves dangerously. It was low cut, held in place by thin, spaghetti straps that pulled her breasts up and out, offering a deep valley of cleavage. It was also short, displaying her shapely legs that were lengthened by the matching maroon heels she wore. She no longer looked like his professional boss. As they found a taxi, she looked like his date. Or he looked like hers.  
  
"Will it always be this busy?" Jon asked over dinner.  
  
"What, like today?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Not busy like today. Not normally. But don't worry, I will keep you busy in other ways."  
  
Jon wasn't sure what she meant, so he just smiled and nodded. It wasn't good to upset the boss in the first week.  
  
"So, what's your husband like?" Jon asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Jaime?" When she said his name, her eyes flickered away for a moment. It was the first time that Jon had detected any kind of wistful, fawning quality in his new boss since they'd met. He saw love in her green eyes and finally thought, Now here is something I can relate to.  
  
"Jaime and I have been married for nearly ten years." As she said it, her eyes were focused far away. "We met when I was visiting family in Westerlands." She shook her head. "That was so long ago."  
  
"You asked me once, so I think it's only fair, but are things still good?"  
  
She looked at me slyly now, her predatory gaze returning. "Are you asking me about my love life, Mr. Snow?" Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"N—no..." he stuttered and she laughed. "I—"  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "Things are good." She closed her eyes. "Things are wonderful." Her eye shadow was light blue. She looked so gorgeous. So beautiful. When she opened them, she gave Jon one of those thought-reading looks.  
  
The blonde beauty placed a soft hand on his own and said, "You want to know the secret to our marriage?"  
  
Jon withdrew his hand quickly, as though her hand was a hot iron, and shook his head. "I think this is inappropriate behavior, Mrs. Lannister."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Do you? Why? You want me. I can tell. A woman always knows. You have been looking at me all week. Even tonight, you have not been able to take your eyes off my breasts." It was true. But he thought he'd been more careful. How can any guy not look at such deep and beautiful cleavage?  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I'm ready for the check." He raised his hand for the waiter.  
  
She gave him a crooked smile but said nothing as they settled the bill. Jon was nervous as they entered the elevator together. He hoped that someone else would share the ride with them, but the doors closed, leaving the two alone. The couple was quiet a moment, then Cersei said softly, "You deny your feelings, Jon. We're alone. Two consenting adults..."  
  
He felt her hand brush along his arm but kept looking forward, denying the stirring she was causing in his pants. "At least join me for a nightcap."  
  
Jon sighed. He knew that he couldn't resist her. He nodded his consent, and the elevator doors lurched open.  
  
She poured two glasses of Scotch and handed him one. As he watched the pale-skinned goddess at the bar in her short dress, with those long legs and that long, shiny hair, he didn't know how he was going to be able to keep his integrity, but he resolved that he would share this glass with her, then excuse himself back to his own room.  
  
Cersei turned from the bar, and his eyes immediately flickered to the cleft between her breasts before he could stop himself. That dress was killing him. She strutted across the room, stepping close to him as she handed him the drink. A little too close.  
  
His eyes shifted from her own green eyes to her full, succulent lips. They were red and moist. They looked perfect for kissing. Or other things, he thought, blushing.  
  
"Jon," she said softly. Her teeth were so white. "I want you to look into my eyes, and tell me you don't want me."  
  
He shifted his eyes back to hers, took a deep breath to steady himself, and said, "Cersei. I don't want you."  
  
A smile formed on the tips of those lips, and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Very good, but I just don't believe you." She ran a hand softly over his chest, down his body to cup his cock through his slacks. He was erect. He couldn't help it. He could feel the warmth of her body against him. Smell the body lotion she used to keep her skin so soft. She turned him on. She controlled him with her sexuality.  
  
She began to rub his cock and whispered, "See. You're lying. Now I want you to kiss me."  
  
He meant to shake his head. He meant to step back. He meant to tell her that she was behaving inappropriately for a boss. But when she tilted her head just slightly so, when her lips parted just enough, he couldn't stop himself. His mouth covered hers.

He felt her soft tongue prod at the entrance to his mouth, and his lips yielded. Her kiss was forceful, in control. Her tongue swirled and teased in his mouth, sliding along the backsides of his teeth and stroking his own tongue. And her hand never left his cock as it grew harder and harder through their heated kiss.  
  
She broke the kiss, holding her head just out of reach of his lips. Her eyes studied his face, sharp and blonde and passionate. Finding what she was looking for, she mashed her lips back down on his. Her hands shifted, began to unbutton his shirt. Frustrated by the slowness of the endeavor, she grasped the white oxford in both hands and pulled forcibly, popping the buttons as she ripped the shirt open.  
  
"Nice chest," she said as she caressed his upper body. Jon's gym routine had developed his broad shoulders and chest to something that any woman could be happy with. She sloppily kissed him one more time, briefly, before nibbling and biting down to his nipples, taking each and swirling it with her talented tongue.  
  
Her hands, meanwhile, were working his belt open. "Okay, Jon. I'm going to give you the best blowjob you have ever experienced in your young life. I want you to get on the bed and take off your pants. The only man I did this for is my husband."  
  
At the mention of Cersei's husband, Sansa flashed through Jon's mind. Beautiful, redheaded Sansa, who was always so kind and loving and caring. She had never been this forceful, this commanding, in bed. It had always been Jon who took control. As he looked at the middle-aged beauty before him, whose blonde hair was a little mussed and whose eyes flashed with danger and impatience, his heart fluttered. So different than his wife. So much more exciting, part of him whispered.  
  
He got on the bed, pulling off his slacks as he went and freeing his straining erection. He was very proud of his eight-and-a-half inches, as well as the thickness of his girth. What few lovers he'd had before Sansa were always impressed with his manhood.  
  
"Mmm..." Cersei hummed as she watched Jon disrobe. He was bigger than she'd thought. She was looking forward to this. She'd been looking forward to this ever since she'd laid eyes on the handsome man.  
  
The sensations that Cersei was able to produce with her mouth were indescribable. He watched as she slurped up and down along his shaft, her full lips carefully shielding her teeth from his sensitive skin. Her cheeks caved as she sucked, making her high cheekbones even more pronounced, and her tongue stroked and swirled in ways that caused him to shudder. But despite the heat and wetness of her mouth, he wasn't able to cum. She kept him on the very edge of release, varying the speed and pressure of her talented mouth and keeping his orgasm tightly within her control.  
  
Her hands did not remain idle, either. Her right hand firmly gripped the base of his cock, pumping in unison with her slick mouth, as her left hand played gently with his balls. She pulled her mouth away from his erection-maintaining that desperate edge with her two hands – and said, "Jon, do you want to cum in my mouth?"  
  
Jon nodded his head desperately. Even now, all he could think about what the pleasure she was bringing him with her hands. It was like she'd tapped into his pleasure cortex and knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.  
  
She smiled coyly and shook her head. "I'm afraid I could not hear you. What was your answer?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered. She squeezed his balls quickly, giving his cock one quick jerk that nearly sent him over the edge.  
  
"Yes what?" she asked, enjoying torturing her younger employer. "I want to hear it, Jon. I want to hear you beg for it."  
  
"I... I want to cum in your mouth. Please... let me cum in your mouth."  
  
"Hmm..." she said in faux thought, "I'm not sure I'm that kind of woman. I mean, I wouldn't want you to think I'm some kind of slut..."  
  
Jon shook his head in earnest, his breath coming raggedly at her slow jerk. "No, I wouldn't think of you as a slut. Just... please..."  
  
She smiled at him, rubbing her own saliva into the soft skin of his hard-on, and said, "Okay then. If this is what you really want..."  
  
She was lowering her mouth back to his erection before he could nod his head. "Uhhh..." he groaned as she encompassed the head of his cock in her warm and wet depths. He closed his eyes, the world disappearing but for the wet swirl of Cersei's tongue, and the pressure of her hands and mouth.  
  
He felt his balls tighten and his breath caught. Cersei continued pumping him, harder and faster as his seed raced through his body and up his cock. His hands brushed through the blonde locks of her hair, pulling her down onto him as his orgasm raced up and out, filling the warmth of her mouth. "OH! OHHHH!!" he groaned, louder than he'd ever moaned during orgasm.  
  
She hadn't lied, that was the best blowjob he'd ever experienced, and one of the most satisfying climaxes of his life. At last, she pulled off him and licked her lips clean. It was strange, seeing another woman other than Sansa between his legs. He loved his wife – thought she was the center of his world – but at that moment, her beauty paled in stark contrast to the goddess before him.  
  
Cersei slid up next to him, making sure to run her hands along his nude body. "You have very nice shoulders," she commented, kissing him lightly along the muscles of his arm. "And a nice chest. And a nice collar bone." She kissed him in each place as she said them, light, butterfly kisses. "Nice, strong jaw. Wonderful nose. Sexy eyes. And lips..." Once again, their mouths met and fought. She was a little bit more gentle with him, coaxing his tongue into her mouth, then fighting it back into his.  
  
"But best of all," she said, breaking the kiss, "is this beautiful cock of yours." Her hand slid down, through his pubic hair and to the base of his hardening member. "And you are going to fuck me with it." She kissed him quickly. "You are going to fuck me with it until you fill my aching pussy with your pleasure." One last kiss and she was sitting up on her knees, reaching behind her to unzip her tight, maroon dress.

Again, there was a flash of doubt and the image of his wife. That doubt disappeared as Cersei pulled the dress down her body, unleashing the perfection of her swells. They were firm and round, her body seemingly a sculpture turned flesh. She tucked her thumbs under the rest of the dress, pushing it off her round hips and down her legs, leaving her in nothing but a small, black thong. The panties were so small and high cut that she must have little to no pubic hair, Jon thought with a blush. That blush deepened when he realized he'd soon be finding out.  
  
"I want you to take off my panties, Jon. I am going to spread my legs for you, but I am going to let you do the fucking." Her posh accent made her dirty words seem romantic.  
  
She leaned back on her arms, spreading her legs open for him. She had been teasing him so much all evening that he decided to tease her back. He lowered his mouth to her brown areolas, swirling the hard silver-dollars in his mouth and drew quick, heated gasps from this sexy woman. He grinded his once-again hard cock onto her panty-clad pussy, feeling the heat radiate through the thin material. She moaned, feeling the contact against her burning loins.  
  
He kissed into the valley between her breasts. Her skin was impossibly soft, her breasts like pillows on either side of his face. He cupped them, squeezing them in either hand, using his thumbs to tweak her hard nipples as he made his wet descent down her body.  
  
He played with her pussy through her panties, feeling her dampness through the thong. "Uh—ohh..." she moaned, her breath coming up short. "P—please—uh!"  
  
It was all he wanted to hear. He pulled the tiny thong away, down her legs quickly, revealing the engorged lips of a pussy, whose beauty complimented the perfection of the rest of her body. She was smooth and hairless but for a narrow, inverted triangle of blonde hair, the tip of which rested just above her swollen clit as though to say, "Suck here."  
  
The pink folds of her inner lips were peeking out like a blossoming flower, her whole slit glistening with her leaking juices. He ran his tongue along the baby soft folds, enjoying the tangy taste of this beauty. She sucked in a ragged breath and closed her eyes, letting this man please her.  
  
Jon was good at what he was doing to her, but not good enough to replace the feeling of his hard cock sliding into her. At last, she grabbed his head and guided him up along her body. "I love what you're doing to me, but now it's time for you to fuck me."  
  
Her fingers were already around his erection, positioning the cock at the moist opening of her bald lips. Their heads rested against one another, their breathing coming short and hard. "Kiss me," she hissed. "Kiss me as you push into me for the first time."  
  
She gripped him behind the neck, pulling him down with her as she lay back on the bed. She brought his lips to hers as she felt him push forward with his hips, his large cock head penetrating the slippery folds.  
  
She broke the kiss, moaning into his mouth. God that felt so good. There was absolutely no better feeling than a new cock as it drilled down into the depths of her womanhood. "Harder, baby. I have been waiting too long for this! Harder!"  
  
He slid the rest of the way into her pussy, the base of his cock brushing against the hairless opening that stretched to accommodate him. She was a snug fit, tighter than his wife. Better than his wife?  
  
The redhead disappeared from his thoughts once again as he retracted his cock nearly all the way, then pushed in again, harder this time. Their sweaty flesh beat together with a slap, and Cersei wrapped her long legs around his back, locking her ankles together as this man, her new employee, satisfied her most primal lust.  
  
The two raced along, faster and faster. The hotel room was filled with their moans and groans, the wet slapping of their copulation. Jon forced his eyes open, watching as he pistoned in and out of his first woman – besides his wife – in over nine years. The warm, yellow light of the bedside lamp reflected the satin-like sheen of the woman before him, her body glistening with unworldly perfection. Her curves were soft, her breasts bounced lightly with each forward thrust. Her head was thrown back, baring her long neck that shimmered, just as the rest of her body. As the two coupled, Jon realized that Cersei was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
Their climax came strong and simultaneous, the warmth and intensity of each others' orgasms sending their pleasure soaring higher and higher. His cum filled the velvet walls of her womanhood and her world shattered. She clawed at his back, pulling her down against him as they came. Her nipples were like little pebbles, scrapping against his chest as her fingernails bit deep into his back.  
  
At last, he collapsed, the adrenaline of the moment no longer able to sustain him. He kept his softening member buried within her but rested against her soft body.  
  
She stroked his hair, inhaling deeply to catch his breath. He rolled off of her with a collective groan, and she reached into the nightstand to pull out a small cigarette. She offered him one, which he refused, and lit up. Neither spoke, still basking in the glow of their mutual pleasure.  
  
It was in those next few minutes that the guilt began to pour in. Oh my God, what had he done? He had never been unfaithful to his wife. Never thought he would be. He prided himself on his loyalty. His fidelity. He no longer had that. How would he face her? How would he be able to live with himself? Would she forgive him?  
  
"What's wrong?" the minx asked, exhaling and then kissing him on the side of the neck. "You're not thinking about your little wife, are you?"  
  
He nodded, shutting his eyes. Even now, even with all that guilt, he couldn't help but grow excited by the soft touch of this other woman. By her posh accent.

"You need to get past the guilt," she said softly. Her tone was sympathetic, yet the command was still there. He wanted to follow it. He wanted to let it go. But he couldn't. "She'll never need to know. It felt good, didn't it? I made you feel good, yes?" He nodded. He couldn't deny that. "How can something so good be bad?" she continued, rubbing his chest.  
  
He felt her full lips kiss his neck, his jaw. She felt so good. Her nakedness felt so good against his own. His cock stirred, began to swell. "I want you to put everything out of your head, and concentrate on one thing..." He felt warm fingers encircle his semi-flaccid cock. "My body is yours. I'm offering myself to you, Jon. Take me. Take me all night long."  
  
He drew a deep breath. His body was responding quickly to her touch. He turned to face her, their eyes locking together. So beautiful. So desirable. At last, he listened to his voice, pushing all his guilt away. He gave in to the moment. He gave in to his desire. He slid his hand up her body, feeling the ripples of her ribcage give way to the softness of her full breasts.  
  



End file.
